transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The Seventh Seacon
Summary: The seventh Seacon is finally revealed, and battle commences! YOU DON'T REMEMBER HOW YOU GOT HERE. You remember a little bit of what happened before you arrived, however. There was a battle in Russia, Tunguska to be exact. Lots of fighting, heavy damage, screaming and shouting, then you heard something. An old Cybertronian song. It sounds familiar, but you can't quite place it. Then everything went white, and THEN you found yourself... here, on an unknown Pacific Island. Your weapons are disabled, and you're feeling groggy and weak. You'd probably be easy prey for... THE SEACONS! "Well, what have we here?" Snaptrap says as he confidently approaches the Cybertronians. "I wasn't expecting so many." Surfing in on the waves comes a space flintlock, riding the surf like it was born to it. The gun skids to a rest on the sand and hovers next to Snaptrap. "They are Autobots and Decepticons!" it helpfully emits, answering his bosses question Snaptrap facepalms, shaking his head warily. "I... yes, Seawing, thank you. What would I do without you," he says in a deadpan. Tentakil's squid mode has legs, which is useful in situations like the present, where he is moving alongside his fellow Seacons on a surfboard that, on dry land, doubles as a hoverboard thanks to its wheels. He has a bandana tied around the top of his weird squid head, and each tentacle holds an outsize gun. Foxfire is not all that fond of Hawaii. Sure, it's beautiful, but the humidity just makes him feel like he needs a good washing. Well, it isn't an island he recognizes, but his opinion still stands. The small saboteur blinks, ears slightly lowered. "...Wha? How'd I...get here?" He shakes his head, attempting to clear his vision. He feels so strange...like he's just awakened from recharge. He stiffens, optics narrowing at the sight of the approaching Seacons, a snarl escaping him. "You! Did you bring us here?" he demands accusingly. Avalanche slowly comes back online, his optics burning brightly as he weakly looks around. "How...did I get here?" He asks, and shakes his head to clear the fog in his cerebral circuits. The gigantic Horrorcon seems to be in his tiger mode, slowly rising up to his incredible height. "I will make whoever is responsible, pay..." Though, his enhanced hearing then picks up the words of the Seacons. Though Avalanche growls menacingly at them, "I would answer the Autobot..." He threatens, as he sizes up the aquatic team of Quintessons. I REMEMBER EVERYTHING.... I remember every little thing.... This is not the start to a Meat Loaf song, but this is how Compile got here to sunny Hawaii. Compile is here enjoying the sun, relaxing on the beach... which is odd for a tape, namely a Decepticon to be doing, but he is not causing any trouble here. minding his own business, listening in on the radio frequencies and to the music of Earth's radio stations. In his hand rests a nice coconut shell full of an energon drink and a pair of shades are on his face, covering his optics as he loosk around, "How did I get here?" he asks simply as he looska t his hands and takes a drink form the coconut, "Oh well, I am maxin and relaxin, so it is all good. Red Spacecraft's running light flicker to life. The red ship jitters and bucks, it's wings trying to flap like some kind of bizarre bird. "MY LEGS! I CAN'T MOVE MY LEGS! WHERE ARE MY LEGS?" It emits wildly, trying to shoot off his lasers, no no avail. "What's going on?" Sunder is lying facedown in the sand. As he comes to, he spits sand and shakes it out of his beard. A dull ache forms in the Sweep's processor, and he rubs his head. "Where is my prey...?" he murmurs, before looking around. What was this, Jonestown the morning after? Bluestreak finds himself lying flat on his back, his systems extremely slow to reboot and his weapon-systems completely offline. "Ugh... what...?" He mutters softly as he tries to sit up, but he feels too groggy and dizzy to do so just yet. "Where...?" It's too warm to be someplace in Russia, although he has no idea that they'd somehow ended up Hawaii. He snaps his gaze over to the Seacons as they gather and his optics widen. "Oh /frag/," he hisses as the disorientation clears up in an instant and he rolls to a crouch. Still has a headache, though. Seawing transforms into his robot mode, clutching three guns in each hand, his optics sweeping all the Transformers they have. "Oh man gotta catch them all!" he twitters, wiggling a finger at Sunder. "Who's a good sweep? Who's a pretty little thing? Che che che chee!" He looks towards Tentakil, leaping onto his colleague's hover-surfboard. "C'mon Snaptrap, lets murder them all!" Geist rises from the sand, no shock or even mild surprise apparent in his features nor in his body language. He listens to every word uttered. Threats and confusion. Demands and needs. The Creep-Sweep hears Redshift and attempts to power up his head cannon. He nods subtly. "Yes. We are helpless. Come for us, Seacons, for surely we are no match for you this day." He smirks ever so slightly. Tentakill whirls around and headbutts Seawing with his squid mode head, a.k.a. pretty much his entire body. "Get your own surfboard!" he says through fanged lips (fangs being his teeth). "I had to save what meagre rations our Quintesson slavemasters -- I mean, best friends pay us for weeks upon /years/ to trade for this amazing device!" Compile looks at the Seacons, "No idea how I got here, but..." and he raises as he loosk at the ugly things that appear out of the water, "Come on Geist," he says as he gets ups slowly and falls over, "Oh my head is a rockin, like Jazz is a knockin." he says. Snaptrap turns to the other Seacons as they surf in. "Now now, Seawing, I'd love to just kill them all, too, but we need ONE of them, so we'll have to wait until we figure out which one it is." The Seacon leader shakes his head as he stomps by Bluestreak, trying to kick him back down into the sand. "Damn, but it would be so easy." He stops by Sunder, giving him a good kick to the side. "Hm. It better not be a Sweep. Still... we kinda ruled you guys out, didn't we?" He draws his rifle from subspace, and aims it at Sunder as he lies prone, then at Geist. He ponders for a moment. "Nah, plenty of time for killing, later." Stepping fearlessly into the middle of the grouping of robots, Snaptrap shouts, "OK! One of you aftholes is the Seventh Seacon. Of this, we are absolutely certain. And we have discovered a foolproof means of finding him, too! Oh, won't it be a shock for you, to discover that you were one of us all along? Hahahaha!" "OH. MY. GOD!" shouts Seawing as he's flung off the surfboard. "You didn't! You SO DIDN'T!" He regains his compusure and scurries over to Snaptrap's side, peering around his boss' side. "Yeah, and when we find out who it is, your number's UP sucker!" He points all six of his guns at every Transformer in turn. "Just you try it!" Avalanche begins to dig his claws into the sand, as he won't be some source of amusement. "You are to be joking, none of us could possibly be as foolish as one of you." Though, it seems that Avalanche is still quite weak from....whatever happened to him in Russia. He buckles and falls lightly to the ground with a -Thud-. Foxfire perks his ears at a voice he gladly welcomes. He turns his attention toward Bluestreak, and growls, darting over to his comrade. He stops and glares at Snaptrap. "Don't you touch him!" He pauses, then bares his fangs. He feels almost helpless without his weapons, but he's not about to admit it. "One of us...is a Seacon? So what's this 'foolproof method' of yours, huh?" "Hey now!" The red spaceship emits. "If anyone's doing any murdering here, it'll be ME!" It emits, before transforming, as Redshift finds himself in a less-than-graceful position , facedown in the sand. He quickly flips himself over, glaring at the Seacons. "I thought I smelt rotten garbage." He says, and mulls over Snaptrap's word. "You think one of /us/ is one of /you/? You must have seaweed stuck in your logic center." Geist glances with his periphy vision at Compile and then grabs the tape by the arm. "Do not fall again... It may be your last. Stand." His optics remain on the Seacons. He doesn't seem to feel threatened even when weapons point at him. Bluestreak yelps a bit as he gets kicked on the side of his helm, sending him tumbling onto his side back into the sand. "Owwww..." He groans, rubbing his now-dented helm as he grimaces. That really didn't help his headache. "Seventh Seacon?" He narrows his optics faintly as a weapon gets pointed at him, although he remains still. "No way. How could any of us be one of you? It doesn't make sense." Foxfire mutters, "Doesn't have to make sense. We all know they're insane, Blue." Compile is picked up, "Hey, that was my drink you dropped," and he loosk at Geist and is Compile acting ... Drunk, "Oh waisting away againg in..." and he falls over cause whatever hit him jarred his circuits as he shakes his head and stands up, "I'm ok, I cna do this," he says as he loosk around, "When did we get to the beach?" he asks as he looks around, "I dont think we are in Russia anymore," he adds as he looks at the Seacons, "So what is this "foolproof" plan of yours?" he asks as he does the quotes with his hands. Sunder utters a low warning growl as he is kicked in the "ribs." He mutters a thinly-veiled threat under his breath but does nothing more to provoke his tormentors. He instead listens, to find out what--and who--it is the Seacons are after. A Sweep? No, that was as ridiculous an idea to Sunder as it no doubt was to SnapTrap. But if the Seventh Seacon was a Decepticon, they'd have a lot to answer for. Snaptrap steps over to Redshift, stooping down, and the back of his hand suddenly lashes out at his face. "Shut up. In your condition, I doubt you could kill a human, let alone one of us." Brushing himself off as if he had gotten something dirty on him. "Oh, yes. In fact, we already used part of the special technique, just now. Remember that... song?" Your memory is jolted a bit by Snaptrap's words. You heard a song on general frequencies, and it went like... War draws a line in our land Brother 'gainst brother Mech-blood stainin' your hand Home will never be the same again "It's an old war song," Snaptrap explains. "Kind of 'cheesy,' as the humans say, but it was popular at the time. Sound familiar to anyone?..." Tentakil fires a gun at Seawing that displays a holographic middle finger, a tactic designed to offend opponents to death. "That's for getting on my precious, precious board! And you, assembled robots! One of you is a precious, precious ally of ours! An ally... in /death/!" He fires another gun, from which emits a tiny Tentakil, with a gun of his own. Foxfire winces. He hates to admit it, but there ARE gaps in his memory--however, the song sounds strangely familiar to him. Yes...he HAS heard it before. "That...it...you're just messin' with us..." He backs up, eyeing the Seacons warily, staying close to Bluestreak. "What does an old war song have anything to do with finding a missing Seacon?" Seawing hefts his own gun, that shoots tiny versions of his own head, and sprays bullets into the air. "What I don't understand is why we think one of these guys is a seacon?" he whispers to Tentakil. "I mean, I know all us guys. I don't want that horrid fox-thing sticking to me, I'd have to scrub myself all over!" Avalanche roars, and transforms into his robot mode. "Shut your mouth, Seacon!" The mighty Horrorcon lurches forward...but still is quite weak. However, that song...it seems so familiar. His hand tries to grasp at Snaptrap but to no avail. "You will pay for playing around with the loyal soldiers of Galvatron!" Geist smirks at the Seacons, settling on Snaptrap. "Mind games. Pathetic. I think you are afraid that you could be wrong and that you are stuck with eachother. No new blood to keep you from boredom. Eternity under the Quintessons with eachother and no new face to mix it up. You seek purpose at every turn. You seek a sense of completion and fulfllment when you will never feel it. How you feel now is the way you shall always feel. Cold solitude in the dark. Kept company by alien presenses lurking out of reach. And being so alien to yourselves. How awful it must be." He wonders if he has strength enough to defend himself at all. He does not move from his stance. He is used to conserving energon this way. But his mind and his mouth do not fail him. Foxfire glares at Seawing. "Who are you calling a horrid fox-thing?!" Tentakil falls asleep during Geist's speech, woken up only by Seawing shooting his guns. "Eh? Wha? Oh!" "Eeew it talks as well!" says Seawing, recoiling, and shooting his gun that fires little heads at Foxfire. "Down boy down!" Seawing succeeds in grasping Foxfire, throwing him off-balance. Foxfire yelps as he is shot, knocking him off his feet. "Cheap shot..." Redshift sneers up at he much larger Snaptrap, although it is quickly wiped off his face when the large Seacon commander tries to slap him. Even in his prone position on the sand, Redshift has the reflexes to pull back from Snaptrap's swipe. Redshift narrows his optics, and tries to think of the best way to get out of this intact, without resorting to his disabled weapons. Playing along worked well enough on that Alpha Q freak. "Yeah, it does sound kinda familiar..." He says carefully. "I think it was old even when I was fresh off the assembly line." Compile loosk as he hears the song, "And I thought Blaster had some terrible hits," he says to them as he looks as Foxfire falls down and snickers, "That's funny, do it again," he says as he points and laughs. Bluestreak shakes his helm, more to try to shake out the dizziness from his equalibrium center. He may've been around Jazz and Blaster a lot, but he... doesn't know if he's heard that certain song before. He had recognized it as some sort of Cybertronian tune, though, even if he didn't quite know the specific song before now. He glances over at Foxfire as he gets shot and grimices, his doorwings tensing but remains silent for now. Man, oh man, he really doesn't like this... Sunder almost groans when Geist begins to speak. He hopes that his wingsib's speech does more to freak out their captors than piss them off. With all of them currently disabled, and he himself feeling like he needs the Ultimate Sweepnap, there is not muc he can do. "Oh why isn't he dead!" moans Seawing, putting his hands on his hips. "Tentakil, I want to shoot him in my space flintlock mode. Kindly catch me and aim me at the fox creature, but do not take TOO much pleasure in pulling my trigger this time!" With that, he leaps into the air, transforming into his gun mode and sailing in the direction of Tentakil Seawing shifts into his weapon mode Snaptrap laughs out loud at Geist's hypothesis. "Oh, that's good! That's really good! We're just doing this because we're BORED! Yeah, that's a great theory! And I might've believed it myself if I hadn't seen the proof of its existence. And anyway, if I can get a guy to counterbalance THOSE retards..." He gestures towards Tentakill and Seawing as they engage in their bizarre antics. "...I'll take him." He clasps his hands behind his back, and looks around at everyone. "Well, you see, this song is also a codephrase, you might say. Upon hearing this song, it would activate a secret program installed in the Seventh Seacon. A hidden lasercore, installed within him, would seize control of his body--" He casually smacks away Avalanche's hand. "--and force him to come to us. We weren't expecting him to bring friends, though. Must be a glitch. But regardless, the Seventh Seacon knows the rest of the lyrics! So why don't you share them with us? Come on, now... the next line was: The fire burns across our planet..." He moves his hand in a circular motion, in an encouraging gesture. Compile looks and blinks, "And the Autobots are slag?" he asks as he loosk around. Then, from seemingly out of nowhere, Bandit lurches into view, dragging his feet in the sand. His head is tilted to the side, and his posture and gait is not unlike that of a zombie. "No mech or bastion is safe Brother, I hope to see you again, one day Brother, will I see you again?..." But he's not the only one singing.... "Until our foes are stricken down?" Redshift offers, after pausing thoughtfully. Really, it's the first thing that pops into his head. Playing along definatly feels like the best plan of action, at least until his weapons systems come back online. "Avalanche," He says to the unruly Horrorcon. "You should show our /hosts/ a little more /respect/. What do you think is the line of the song?" Geist just stares. Nothing more to say or do at the moment. Avalanche freezes completely for a moment, his body starting to move of it's own accord. His entire form straightening as his brother makes his way onto the scene. His optics looking around, as he takes in all the others. "No mech or bastion is safe Brother, will I see you again?..." But he's not the only one singing.... Avalanche seems to sing the same lyrics as his brother. Foxfire tries not to think. If HE knows the lyrics...oh, Primus, what would happen to him? Would he be forced to turn on his comrades? He whimpers and lowers his stomach to the ground, covering his optics with his front paws, ears pinned back. Tentakil rubs all his tentacles together, and is smacked in the head by Seawing's gun mode, which knocks him over and shatters his surfboard. "Nooo!" he cries, waving his tentacles. "This cost me ten thousand credits, you clumsy Sky Lynx!" He then fires his gun that shoots out stone and bamboo Segways and climbs on that, the little Tentakil getting into its girly basket. Compile looks and blinks as he looks at Geist and the Sweeps that are here, "So wait," he says. "Who is the Seventh Seacon than? It isn't me, cause I am a Soundwave special." he says as he looks at Tentakil and jsut blicks as he stadns there, "...." Bluestreak watches everything as his optics widen, now definitely struck mute even if he'd wanted to say anything. /...Oh man.../ he silently groans, carefully sitting up as he stares at Avalanche. /Is that 'Con...?/ Seahawk helicopter (Vortex) flies overhead with the rest of the Decepticons. "That's just weird." He comments at the song. "What to you think they're up to?" He seems a little confused by this entire thing. "Seventh Seacon eh?" As Seawing clatters to the ground amongst the ruins of Tentakil's board, his barrel flares up as the impact makes it fire, sending a cube of plasma straight at Foxfire! "Oh why!" cries the seacon as he floats into the air after Tentakil. "Quick lets get out of here before the fox tries to merge with us!" You strike Foxfire with plasma for 16 points of damage. Foxfire releases a loud, yelping bark as he is hit with the plasma, sending him skidding along the sandy ground. He groans quietly and climbs back to his feet. "Don't worry," he growls at Seawing, "I wouldn't *want* to merge with you creeps!" Astrotrain is playing transport for the Combaticons today it would seem. Sure, they have Blast Off and all that, but Astrotrain just does that whole 'massive transport' thing better! Besides he could do something Blast Off can't if it came down to it. Carry Bruticus! Since this is Onslaught's show, he can even feel special and ride up front in the triplechanger's cockpit and his comfy transformer sized seats and console. "So WHAT are we lookin for again? Somebody wavin their arms? A buncha trussed up Decepticons? What?" Snaptrap glances between Avalanche and Bandit as they both begin to sing the song. "Wait a minute. TWO of them responded? That doesn't make any damn sense--" Optics flaring, he yells at the other Seacons, "I AM TRYING TO THINK! Geeze! This is just like the invasion of Firana V. I can't take you people anywhere!" Seething, he turns to regard the two Decepticons under the influence of the music. "Hnnngh... Wait. That damned Quintesson boasted that we would never find him because of the modifications he made... Now I see why! For the Seventh Seacon is, himself, a combiner!" He points at Avalanche and Bandit. "And your secret Seacon mode is the merged robot! CLEVER! But not clever enough! Avalanche! Bandit! As leader of the Seacons, I COMMAND YOU TO MERGE!" And then, more of the memories of those who came here unexpectedly returns. A larger than average robot held something up, and it shone with a blinding brilliance... Brawl holds onto the back of Onslaught's seat and looks over his shoulder, watching the scenery go by. It's mostly water, but Brawl enjoys looking at water about as much as he enjoys looking at anything. Brawl does not have high standards for 'things to look at.' Onslaught is indeed sitting in Astrotrain's cockpit, in the pilot's chair naturally, and has been gazing out of the front viewport as the lanadmass of Hawaii comes within viewing range. "I have decided to adopt a more direct approach for this operation. We identify all hostile targets, destroy them, and then toss what is left of them into the sea. I'm sure they will prefer that end." He leans forward, activating the communications system, before keying in Vortex's frequency. "Vortex, this is Onslaught. Report your status." Bluestreak's gaze snaps to Foxfire as he gets shot again. "Foxfire, you OK?" He asks worriedly, his doorwings twitching. He hears Snaptrap shouting and promptly gets up and backpedals a slight distance away, trying to avoid being in the general area of that whole mess as the slag seems to hit the fan. Man, of all the times for their weapons to be offline...! Seawing transforms into Manta mode, hovering in the air, his fishy mouth agape. "What? A double combiner thing? The Autobots have one of those. Its really great!" He pauses, turning to camera. "REALLY REALLY GREAT!" Then he waggles his tail. "Snaptrap sir, what's going on. Now we've found the freak, can we kill it like the Sky Lynx it is?" Brawl chuckles approvingly. "That's why you're the boss, Onslaught, you always got all the best ideas. Man, I shoulda thought of that. That's the kinda plan I like best." Redshift makes a paniced glance towards Avalanche and Bandit, who are now singing on with the war song... And they ain't playing along. He looksa to Snaptrap, shocked, as he makes the revelation about the two Decepticons, one of whom he has known for years. Redshift's optics flicker as a missing memory flashes through his curcuits like lightning, the image merging with the recent shocking event into a single, overwhelming image. "Bandit! Don't listen to him! You're better than that!" Foxfire shakes his head. "Yeah, I'm fine..." He abruptly blinks, snapping his head up. "So...two Decepticons...are the seventh Seacon?!" Sunder's optics go wide. "Impossible," he mutters, as the startling revelation overwhelms his processors. Snaptrap backhands Seawing with a casualness that suggest that he tends to do it rather often. "No, we can't kill them. They, or HE, is one of us now!" Seahawk helicopter (Vortex) flies close to the Other combaticons. "Holding position over the area. It looks like the seacons are searching for something. Singing for something But I'm not sure what t is." he reports. "Just let us know what to do, boss and we're on top of it." Geist shrugs slightly. "Possible. Pathetic, but possible." "You are such an aft-port noser, ya know that?" Astrotrain quips for Brawl's benefit. Of course, being inside, all Brawl can see is several blinking light son the triplechanger's internal console blinking in time with his voice, a la K.I.T.T. "Why even go to all that trouble? Just let em rust where they drop! Make em into some kinda artistic poses!" Avalanche turns towards his brother, as he grins. Then just like that, the Horrorcon begins to seperate into seperate pieces. It seems that Avalanche was built to be the brawn of this combiner, and Bandit the firepower. Avalanche's huge exterior becoming the outer shell of the combiner. While Bandit's weapons lace the newly formed mech. The combination is quick and perfect, as the two form into one. For a moment, the Seacon stands there...fully merged and ready for action. With a quick jerk of the head, green optics glow beneath it's helmet. "It's about time, you found me." The combiner snarls out, and rises to his full height. For the moment, he stands still and looks at the others. A grin then forms on his features, "You may call me, Riptide." Compile looks, "Well with the way things are now a days, anythign is slagging possible," he says as he looks. "I so need a stiff Enegon," he syas. "Who wants one after this, cause I think we will all need to get waisted to wash this form our memory banks?" he asks as he loosk at Bandit and Avalanche and waiting. Onslaught nods, even though Vortex probably can't see it, as he shuts off the the comm channel before standing out of the chair and turning to face Brawl. "Decisive action is called for: we must stop the Seacons before they discover whatever it is they are looking for. Astrotrain, open your exit hatch. We are going to link up with Vortex." With that the Combaticon leader strides out of the cockpit and heads for the main cargo area. "Heh heh, link up with Vortex," laughs Brawl. "That works on a lotta levels, Boss." Bluestreak's optics widen as they simultaneously pale as the two Decepticons combine into one large Seacon. "Looks like it, Foxfire--and it doesn't look good for either one of us..." He replies, doorwings completely swinging back and tensing so they're rigidly standing straight-back from his back/roof. "Or anyone here who /isn't/ a Seacon, for that matter." Snaptrap nods his head to the new Seacon. "Good, good! Sorry to keep you waiting... Riptide!" Normally he wouldn't tolerate such insolence, but he's happy as a peach right now. He turns towards towards the Autobots and Decepticons, and his optics narrow in a way that suggests he's grinning evilly. "Well, I guess I don't need any of you people anymore. Seacons! What do we say we kill them all... as SUPER PIRANACON!" He pumps a fist into the air, rallying his men. "YES! TONIGHT! THERE WILL BE BLOODSHED! NOTHING can stop us, the most powerful gestalt team in the UNIVERSE!" Snaptrap can probably be forgiven for not knowing about the planet-sized gestalt Ultimus in a distant galaxy. Astrotrain grumbles a bit as Onslaught and his team prepare to depart, his internal sensors tracking them as they move towards the rearward section of the triplechanger. "Awright awright. Just long as ya don't go mergin inside of me. TOTALLY throws my gyros off...slaggin Constructicons." Indeed, the main hatch near the rear section of the craft, the same one Megatron was thrown out of years ago opens up to allow the Combaticons access outside. And Brawl's latest comment buzzes in Astrotrain's circuits. "Guh...were ya -built- that way or did ya develop a glitch!?" Sure he's a good one to talk when it comes to intelligence but, y'know. Seawing's manta mode starts to scoop up sand in its mouth, eating it. "Nnn well that was dramatic. Tentakil, do you uh, want to go to a movie later? There's a sweet film showing later about a romantic misunderstanding." He watches the scene with disinterest, fishy optics darting to his colleague "I was like this already!" replies Brawl cheerfully. Foxfire ducks behind Bluestreak's leg, crouching down slightly. "Well, on the bright side, at least it's not you, me, or any other Autobot. Guess my...previous experiences were merely a result of my Primitive nature. Not much of a relief, though." Onslaught shakes his head as the subroutine that controls Brawl's Easy Amusement subroutine activates. He moves to the hatch before activating his flight systems and taking off toward Vortex. He turns himself to fly beside the Combaticon chopper before pointing toward the island close to them. "Make for the land and then, upon arrival, we shall merge while we still have the element of surprise!" Redshift mutters several of his favorite swear words, and he begins to scuttle backwards, away from the horrible bastard amalgamation forming before his optics. The litte Seacons are little more than comic relief, but Bandit is a badass, and Avalanche is a beast. so combined they must be... "Sweet Sky Lynx on a cracker..." He mutters as Snaptrap calls for the whole fish-stinkin' LOT of them to merge. "We're in for some serious slag here now..." Tentakill fires a gun that turns Seawing's sand into healthy wheatcakes, which are good for everyone, even robots. "Sounds good, but you'd better not play coy with me this time," he responds to Seawing. "I have eight hands and two feet and all of them -- all of them -- were made for grabbing." Seahawk helicopter (Vortex) chuckles. "Finally. It's time we thought together on things." he flies to the island Onslaught pointed out, chuckling. "They'll never know what hit them." Sunder is still staring at the scene before him with disbelief. However, the minute his weapons come back online, he is going to make the Seacons pay for this indignity. His talons grip the sand reflexively. Compile loosk as he tries to work on getitng his weapon back online and he loosk at Foxfire and thinks for a moment as he ooks over at the new Decepticon onthe block Riptide, "Oh this is goignto be fun," he says simply to himself as he looks at the Sweeps. Seawing just munches happily on his wheatcakes as all the drama goes on around him, flapping his wings every so often contentedly. "Mmm if only I had a ham ray..." he ponders, glancing at his boss, but content that he's not being asked to kill anyone, he keeps himself to himself. Astrotrain banks over and follows after the Combaticons as they head towards the Islands. He finally transforms a moment later and reverts to the typical Decepticon "Superman" style flight. Handy when he's not in a hurry, and he doesn't feel like plastering a fat aft all over the skyline. "Where's Blitzwing? He's always missin lately when all the fun starts up...." He grouses to himself. Brawl jumps out of Astrotrain and putters along beside Onslaught. He's not a very fast flier. "What are we thinking together on? I forgot." Tentakil fires an electric shock at Seawing. "Don't eat so fast, you'll get a cramp when we inevitably go back into the water, being Seacons that we are!" Tentakil strikes you with electricity for 11 points of damage. Onslaught dips down lower, heading for an outcrop of trees close by the beach, as he again shakes his head in response to Brawl's question as he looks over at the other. "Pay attention, Brawl, and lower your audio output! We are going to merge and annhilate the Seacons before they can merge themselves. We combine, we crush, understand?" "Combining and crushing!" agrees Brawl enthusiastically. "I can do that!" Seahawk helicopter (Vortex) chuckles "Wash, rinse, repeat and dispose of the trash. You know the drill, right Brawl?" he asks. Seawing is shot onto his back, his wheatcake pile spilling everywhere, as his wings flap pathetically. "Aaaah you got me on my back already you monster!" he chirps with his tiny manta mouth. "I hate you Tentakil, you are such a nonce!" Using his naturalised manta powers, he slowly starts to bury himself into the sand to excape his octopoid attacker Tentakill fires a ray that turns sand into wheatcakes again, causing Seawing to be covered in a pile of wheatcakes that is easily disposed of by eating them all, carefully chewing twenty-nine times (metric) for each mouthful! "Don't play the coy one with me, or did you forget the 'man' in 'manta?!'" he shouts, spitting half-chewed wheatcakes everywhere. Onslaught stands up, turning to face the sounds from which the Seacons voice were heard to eminate from, before pointing in a dramatic way in that direction. "Prepare yourselves for battle, Combaticons!" Onslaught shouts, "Combaticons, MERGE to form Bruticus!" With a shudder of metal, the Combaticons undergo a stunning transformation and combine into the mighty form of Bruticus! Bruticus has arrived. Foxfire shoots a glance toward Compile. Like it or not, Autobots and Deceptions, for now, have to work together to defeat a destructive menace. He darts over to the other cassette as the Combaticons merge. "Bluestreak, stay with me! We'll need to combine forces!" Astrotrain was totally following the combaticons. Caught up in the scenery, and trying to spot the enemy, he's still in the process of landing when they merge in front of him. -SPLAT- Astrotrain hits the back of Bruticus and splays out like a fly stuck on a windshield against the gestalt's back. "...blargh!" After Avalanche separated and his components lock into place around the surprised Bandit, bolts of energy begin to pulse out of the creature. Smoke fills the immediate area encasing the merging cons but the flashes of energy still pulse through its opaque visage. A gutteral roar is heard from the center of the beast and a straining of the ground underneath. Sand, rocks and debris fly in every direction as turqoise optics flicker into existence. What steps out is something from some underwater nightmare. The beast has four arms, two made out of Bandit's arms, and two made out of Avalanche. The rest of the bodies have merged and infused each other, reinforcing and solidifying the two transformers into one. Its back is spined, its legs have been altered to suit the underwater environment. Its chest has a glowing purple sphere. The creature even has a pseudo tail. Looking at its face, it bears a crown as if it were Neptune itself, with reinforced facial structures and fang-like teeth. WIth a gutteral roar.....the huge Seacon roars sending a plume of superheated air outwards. "RIPTIDE LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seawing thrashes in the pile of wheatcakes, his little mouth going 'nom nom nom' as he munches his way to freedom. "You're worse than Skalor!" he emits, transforming to robot mode. "He's just started standing in the middle of the base with a moustache and sombraro offering to trim my lawn. You've not been... giving him lessons have you?" he says angrily, pointing a finger. "That poor boy is very vunerable!" He throws a wheatcake at Tentakil for this Tentakil evades your Wheatcake attack. Tentakil backflips out of the way at least seventeen times. "Haha! With my eight arms, I can work eight lawnmowers, or four lawnmowers while I comb four mustaches! Skalor is an amateur compared to me!" Dredclaw in turn, was totally following Astrotrain, his sensors goggling as he sees Avalanche and Bandit merge. "They didn't tell me they had gestalt tech..." he growls internally. He darts to the side as Brutacus forms and transforms. Snaptrap sighs and shakes his head at the other Seacons as they start shooting each other. "Do you see what I have to put up with? I don't even know what the hell they're doing, sometimes!" he says to Riptide. "But hopefully you will be different. Yes... I'll make you my right-hand mech, Riptide! But we'll worry about trifling details like that later! Seacons, all SEVEN of us, merge to form... SUPER PIRANACON!!!!!!" The original six Seacons form their standard components, forming the original Piranacon. Piranacon has arrived. Riptide transforms as well, forming a large backpack which attaches itself to his back. As this happens, lightning surges around Piranacon's body, and the gestalt holds his arms out wide. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! POWWWWEERRRRRR! POOOOOOWWWWWWWWWEEEERRRRRRR!!! MURRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" His scream is deafening! Is there any hope of defeating this monster?! Super Piranacon turns as Bruticus bears down on him. "HAHAHA, TOO LATE, WEAKLING!" Compile looks as the Seacons merge and than the Combats merge befor ehand, "Oh this is goign to be fun,"A nd he loosk to FOxfire as he sees all green of his weapons, "Alright, my weapons are online," he says outloud as he looks at Foxfire and nods, "Let do it," he says to him. Bruticus bursts upward out of the small cospe of trees, sending shards of frond and trunks all around him, as he slowly lumbers around toward where Piranancon is standing. He slams his fists together as he takes first one step, then another, as he makes his way toward the Seacon gestalt. "Mrrr...Bruticus is not a weakling. Bruticus show you!" And with that the massive gestalt warrior pulls back his right fist and attempts to slam it directly into Piranacon's face. Bruticus strikes you with Mosquito Swat for 15 points of damage. Astrotrain sits, attached to Bruticus' back like a Garfield suction cup toy. Ah ha! Super Pirahnacon has gained a new member, but Bruticus also has a new backpack! If by backpack we mean 'Astrotrain stuck to his back'. "AHHHHHGH! Don't take me into that fight! Lemme go lemme go!" Somehow the triplechanger's gotten his arms stuck in Bruticus' gearworks, and he haplessly has to go along for the ride for the moment as he struggles to extricate himself. "OH SWEET PRIMUS I'm gonna be the middle in a gestalt sandwich!" Redshift finally manages to pull himself up off of the sandy beach, doing his best to ignore the grains that have somehow gotten down underneath his skidplate. He makes a quick check of who's present to help combat this horribly ugly and even more horribly smelling freakish gestalt. A few sweeps, a few tapes, Bluestreak, Astrotrain, and last but not least, freakin' Bruticus. Sweet. Redshift's first action when he finds his systems running properly is to head for the sky, flying above and behind Pirahnacon. He fires off a blasts of lasers, and then darts around... He's not going to stay in one spot while shooting at a combiner. Redshift strikes you with Optic Beams for 1 points of damage. Foxfire nods firmly to Compile. "Right, let's do this. Two cassettes...fighting side by side." A grin crosses his muzzle. "Here we go!" He crouches down for a split second before rushing into a full sprint, right toward Piranacon. As he nears the Seacon gestalt, he extends his wings, giving him an appearance reminiscent of a tailed bat. Anti-gravs activated, he takes to the air, and divebombs at Piranacon's head. "CASSETTE POWER!" Foxfire strikes you with Claw for 1 points of damage. Bluestreak flinches back and covers his audios with both hands. "Like we've got a choice?!" He shouts back as he runs after Foxfire. He brings his rifle out of subspace and looks at the power-cell, still thinking that his weapons are offline, and blinks in surprise as his rifle shows its reserves at full power. He runs a check over his shoulder-cannons and slowly grins a bit as the rockets within arm. This is one of those rare times when he's glad he has weapons so he can fight. "Weapons online... finally!" He backpedals a few steps and opens fire with a shot from his rifle. Bluestreak strikes you with Blue Bolt Rifle he shortranges to Dredclaw. Piranacon merges, the now top heavy gestalt staggering about, as a tentaclly arm scratches at its back to itch the backpack. And then the gestalt's optics glow as it is attacked from all sides. "NYAAAAAAAA!" it shouts, pink hands shaking in the air, waving its sword and hefting its targetmaster weapon in the direction of Bruticus. This time there is no mercy or holding back. He's pretty outnumbered, so every hit will count. Shooting his gun into the ground, the heat fuses all the sand into rocks, that shoot into the air, careering down around everyone, like a bizarre hailstorm Piranacon unleashes his area_melee attack on Bruticus, Astrotrain, Bluestreak, Redshift, Sunder, Foxfire and Compile, striking Compile, Bruticus, Sunder, Astrotrain, Foxfire and Bluestreak. Sunder loads a rocket-propelled grenade into the secondary firing chamber of his disruptor rifle. "We're going to need the heavy hitters for this one," he says, before opening fire. Sunder strikes you with rocket for 7 points of damage. Dredclaw tightbeams back to Sunder, --I wondered where you had gotten to, looks like I found you just in time... engaging-- his wrist sabers extend from his gauntlets and he flies at the Abominable-MerMech "Sashimi time, Sunder!" Dredclaw strikes you with dual wrist sabers for 3 points of damage. After getting kicked off a cruise ship that he stowed upon, Broadcast is now in Hawaii. Why is he here? Because Russia was too cold. He's also singing along to something on a giant iPod, "I see you poking out of the ocean. Paradise on Earth. The 50th state - what? Hawaii! I wanna live in somehere different. A nuclear disaster might be on our way-----" He spots the giant form of Piranacon and gasps, "Oh this is bad... It looks like Voltron and Sponge Bob's bastard baby needs a diaper change!" Redshift zips around like a wasp, darting around the flying shrapnel-like bits of fused sand and glass. It's been a long time since Redshift tried to shoot down a combiner ten times his size, but it's one of those things that sticks with you. Redshift draws out his trusty gauss rifle, capable of firing supersonic shells through even the toughest of armor. He takes aim at Piranacon's neck, hoping to at least put dent in the gaudy-coloured combiner. Redshift strikes you with Gauss Rifle for 8 points of damage. Bluestreak yelps when he first loses his footing as the sand that forms the ground become rocks and shoot up into the air, then is flattened when those same rocks fall and promptly smash into him as they land. "And I thought hail was bad!" He comments as he digs himself out from within the rubble, grimacing as the sharper edges of the rocks slash his armor and only add to the major dents he'd already gotten. Narrowing his optics, he primes his own shoulder-cannons and fires a swarm of scatter-missiles at Pirhanacon. Bluestreak strikes you with Shoulder-Mounted Rocket Launcher